The Tedious Tale of Timothy
The Tedious Tale of Timothy is the forty-first short of Tomica Thomas and Friends. Plot One Halloween night, on the Viaduct, James started to tell Thomas and Percy the Untold Story of Timothy, even though they didn't want to hear it. In 1914, before Thomas came to Sodor, Timothy was pulling a passenger train to Maron. At Wellsworth, Timothy's Driver told him that they were off, Timothy opened his eyes that were red as they fade into black, and Timothy said "Sure Thing." As they reached Maron, Timothy didn't stop. He raced through the station to the unfinished Viaduct. The driver and fireman tried to stop him, but nothing worked, Timothy suddenly rusted and became a demon with red eyes yelling out to send them all into the scrapyard, but the Driver and Fireman uncoupled the train from Timothy, who fell down the Viaduct undead. The next morning, Timothy was hoisted out ready for work, but Sir Topham Hatt told him he was out for the scrap medal. A few days later, Thomas was going to Knapford in his green livery when he noticed the scrap of Timothy saying it looks like him. When James ended the story, Thomas says it sucks, which corrected Percy saying that James didn't get the story right and starts to tells the true story of Timothy to them, the one his Driver told him the real story. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Timothy * Sir Topham Hatt * Driver * Fireman Trivia * This short marks Timothy's first appearance in the series. Gallery 1941201_710303509104440_818192900_n.jpg|prototype promo vlcsnap-error225.png vlcsnap-error076.png vlcsnap-error434.png vlcsnap-error102.png|James vlcsnap-error979.png vlcsnap-error251.png vlcsnap-error314.png vlcsnap-error760.png|Thomas vlcsnap-error801.png vlcsnap-error885.png vlcsnap-error356.png vlcsnap-error366.png|Percy vlcsnap-error165.png vlcsnap-error124.png vlcsnap-error592.png vlcsnap-error901.png vlcsnap-error563.png|Timothy vlcsnap-error357.png|Close-up at Timothy vlcsnap-error792.png|Close-up at Timothy's Coach vlcsnap-error737.png vlcsnap-error637.png|Title card vlcsnap-error706.png vlcsnap-error931.png vlcsnap-error065.png vlcsnap-error998.png vlcsnap-error819.png|Close-up at Timothy's Wheels vlcsnap-error003.png vlcsnap-error305.png|Timothy's Sliver Paint zero.png|Timothy's Number Zero vlcsnap-error661.png vlcsnap-error741.png vlcsnap-error313.png vlcsnap-error733.png|Timothy vlcsnap-error628.png vlcsnap-error411.png vlcsnap-error440.png vlcsnap-error536.png vlcsnap-error891.png vlcsnap-error417.png vlcsnap-error917.png vlcsnap-error043.png vlcsnap-error100.png vlcsnap-error694.png vlcsnap-error056.png vlcsnap-error829.png vlcsnap-error273.png vlcsnap-error683.png vlcsnap-error107.png vlcsnap733.png vlcsnap-error677.png vlcsnap-error463.png vlcsnap-error001.png vlcsnap-error101.png vlcsnap-error876.png vlcsnap-error782.png vlcsnap-error368.png vlcsnap-error213.png vlcsnap-error755.png vlcsnap-error442.png vlcsnap-error069.png vlcsnap-error731.png vlcsnap-error944.png vlcsnap-error301.png vlcsnap-error516.png vlcsnap-error409.png vlcsnap-error387.png vlcsnap-error371.png vlcsnap-error624.png vlcsnap-error147.png vlcsnap-error026.png 567.png vlcsnap-error187.png vlcsnap-error253.png vlcsnap-error348.png vlcsnap-error437.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy1.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy2.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy3.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy4.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy5.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy6.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy7.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy8.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy9.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy10.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy11.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy12.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy13.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy14.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy15.png vlcsnap- (2).png vlcsnap (2).png vlcsnap (3).png vlcsnap- (3).png The Tedious Tale of Timothy23.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy22.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy21.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy20.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy19.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy18.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy17.png The Tedious Tale of Timothy16.png tim (2).png tim (3).png tim (4).png tim (5).png tim (6).png tim (7).png tim (8).png tim (9).png tim (10).png tim (11).png tim (12).png tim (13).png tim (14).png tim (15).png tim (16).png tim (17).png tim (18).png tim.png tim2.png tim2 (2).png tim2 (3).png tim2 (4).png tim2 (5).png tim2 (6).png tim2 (7).png tim2 (8).png tim2 (9).png tim2 (10).png tim2 (11).png tim2 (12).png vlcsnap-error304.png vlcsnap-error171.png vlcsnap-error728.png o,l;jyhbgv.png vlcsnap-error479.png vlcsnap-error827.png vlcsnap-error886.png Video Category:Shorts Category:CGI